secretphansitefandomcom-20200214-history
Hazama Escape: Mishima's Last Moderator
The Premise On June 14, 2017 the PM chat came up with the idea that the mods and users at the top of the PM list are stuck in Mishima's basement. Joker, having been seen as online in the PM chat for around two days straight at the top of the list, was pronounced dead. Through a currently unknown series of events, the concept of the exclusive mod basement was born. The Event Thus Far Hazama appeared in the PM chat, somehow alive and commences with an escape plan. He pushes a random button, and released wild dogs (possibly with AIDS) on himself. With the use of a coffee table and one of Joker's legs (how he got access to them after the death of Joker is currently unknown) he managed to save himself and move forward. When Phansite user Delta-M (the creator of this page) arrived in the PM chat, Hazama posted "She isn't moving" and "I'm the only one left." The cries of the PM chat were for Hazama to not lose hope and survive, noting that user Skull was still missing, and confusion. Even Mishima seemed to not understand what was going on. A clever ruse he put on no doubt to try and fool the various users cheering Hazama on. Believing that if he got to Mishima's computer he could use the time reversal machine, Hazama pressed forward. As the various users discussed allowing Mishima to keep Skull once Hazama freed himself, the mod in question made it to a stove. He let the PM chat know with his messages of: "There's a weird clicking sound whenever I turn the dials on the stove" and "No gas, so it doesn't work". After users freaking out over Hazama's immediate safety and Mishima referencing Gas Gas Gas , Hazama assumed that he needed a code. There were four dials, each with numbers ranging from one to five, which Hazama told the chat. Around the time of this sending it was wondered if this was something akin to the puzzles in 999 or Zero Escape games. User Bonafide-Monafide gave Hazama the code 1115 upon his asking, and after some unrelated chaos involving wrong codes, wondering why a Zero Escape ARG hasn't bee done yet (and a resulting unintentional challenge related to it being made with user Hibiki possibly accepting), a Eurobeat reference, and the declaration of PM chat exclusives, Hazama went with Bonafide's code. The chat waited with baited breath through a first suspenseful post by Hazama where he said: "Oh shit nigga" and scared everyone before he let them know that the stove moved. The stoved moved to reveal a passage that Hazama proceeded to drag Hifumi's body through. Hazama was given praise and for some reason talk of Komaeda from Dangonronpa was brought up by user Yukayo, to which Hazama responded to with: "Fuck Komaeda." It was also revealed that Mishima himself, likes Komaeda. User NotIgor requested that someone draw art of Hazama dragging Hifumi's body, but it is unknown if any artists were in the chat at the time to consider this. At the time Hifumi's body was thought to be just a corpse, and members of the chat questioned why he was doing this until he revealed that he was unsure if she had died or not. A light conversation about the Danganronpa series. Highlights being Hibiki revealing her dislike of the series after the first game and Hazama saying she has bad taste. The next piece of actual news Hazama gave was that he found a bed. He proceeded to tell Mishima that the bed was not clean, while members of the chat told him to go to sleep. The bed comments reminded Mishima that the Ryuji chat replacing the anon chat was supposed to transform into the Mona chat. In Hazama's next two posts, he let the chat know that he was in a maze and would be back with updates. User Hibiki may have put it best when she posted: "Farewell Deadzama." From there, Hazama entered a period of radio silence, and the chat was left to it's own devices. Recaps were given, Skull was mocked by almost everyone present and managed to get Mishima to grant him the title of Skull in the Mona-themed anon-chat. User pure-anon was revealed to be a Persona character, much to their surprise. The title of the event "Hazama Escape: Mishima's Last Moderator" was initially conceptualized during this time as well as "Hazama Escape: Mishima's Reward". Finally, Hazama returned to inform the chat that Hifumi had resumed breathing again, but hadn't woken up. The chat appeared relieved that she was still alive as Hazama asked for help because the maze was dark. He confirmed that he was indeed just dragging Hifumi around before pure-anon gave him the advice: "just follow the left wall!! that's the trick to all mazes!!" He thanked pure-anon before a counter plan to follow the right wall was brought up by user Bgammax, proclaiming it to be the correct wall to follow. The prompted pure-anon to post that it doesn't matter what wall is followed, but they prefer the left one because they are left-handed. This information was Phansite PM chat exclusive and was noted by user Enigma as Hazama posted that he would just follow his gut. Unrelated to Hazama's escape, this formerly exclusive information on pure-anon lead to a discussion about Phansite PM needing things such as preorder bonuses and more exclusive content as well as a proposal to buy out discord then sell it because the Phansite PM "is now where it's at." Hazama confirmed he was a pure-anon fanboy during this time and discussion moved to the Mona-chat, among other things. After some time, users began to wonder if Hazama was dead, but he refuted this claims by posting that he could still communicate using his phone, but the internet in a deep underground basement was iffy at best. Hibiki made an astute observation by pointing out that: "Hazama, attempting to escape Mishima's rule, regularly decides to post in the same chatroom where Mishima resides." Thankfully, Hazama encountered no traps, just annoyance at the maze itself. The chat devolved into more unrelated talking among the users such as what was playing in Mishima's basement and what users would have be the repeating song that plays in their own homes and basements. Hazama didn't post another update, so users spent time playing a game of Mafia, before Hibiki convinced a few to forget about Hazama's misfortune to join her in streaming Symphogear. The next day, Hazama progressed through the maze and encountered two paths, one red and one blue. The chat discussed which one Hazama should take, eventually decided that the red path should be the one. The reason being, that they believed Mishima would try and trick Hazama. Going down the red path, he encountered a cup of orange juice. Hazama poured some down Hifumi's mouth and consumed the rest himself before continuing on. He made it to the next puzzle, wich was a stacking game of cups. The cups were hidden and Hazama had to find them all to build a 3-2-1 pyramid. The cup that the orange juice was in was required, so he returned to acquire it and complete the puzzle.